Melodious Memories
by Witty Teacup
Summary: "Your happiness depends on you..." Young Pianist Ludwig Beilschmidt never understood those words his brother spoke until he encountered a sickly Italian boy one day outside his window. GerIta, AU


_When I was a little boy…my brother always told me that my happiness depends on me…  
><em>

* * *

><p>"No, no, no. Like this Ludwig," Roderich said, playing the notes for the boy again.<p>

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a boy of fourteen years with short, blond hair that came down into his icy blue eyes. He was quiet, neat, and proper, much unlike his older brother. His family cared for three dogs, and he loved them all.

The Beilschmidts were never a close-knit family. After Ludwig was born, the parents were more and more distant, constantly over seas for work, leaving seventeen-year-old Gilbert to take care of him. They may have been rather wealthy, but Ludwig honestly preferred Gilbert to any maid.

Ludwig was kept in much seclusion, resulting in low social ability and hardly any friends. Not like he minded. You couldn't miss what you'd never tried.

Roderich Edelstein was his music teacher, or rather, his piano teacher. Ludwig had been learning how to play piano since he was eleven, so he'd been playing for a grand total of three years. He'd pretty much learned the basics, and he could play a few songs, but the more complex the notes grew, of course, the harder it became to play.

Currently he was in progress of being taught a new song, one that he kept messing up.

* * *

><p><em>When he'd said it to me…I never understood what he'd meant. The statement baffled me to no end, and I figured it was just something only he knew about.<br>_

* * *

><p>Ludwig frowned, trying his best to copy exactly what his teacher instructed.<p>

"Very good. Just like that. Now, play this."

Roderich showed him a series of symbols only a musician could understand. Ludwig played them uncertainly, hands shaking slightly.

"Is there something the matter? You're not focused," Roderich asked suddenly.

"It's…just a bit stuffy in here…" he replied softly.

As if on impulse, the boy hopped out of his seat to open the window. He turned back, as if asking for approval.

"That's fine. I think we're done for today. Remember to practice tonight what I taught you."

"Yes sir."

Roderich gathered his things and left without another word.

* * *

><p><em>That was…until he came.<br>_

* * *

><p>It was a late, mildly warm autumn night, while Ludwig sat, practicing the melody he'd been taught. His fingers danced lightly on the keys sending notes into the air around him. His window was still opened, relaxing his mind. The tune he played was soft and sweet, just as he'd hoped.<p>

"Ve~ you're really good!"

Ludwig stopped abruptly, eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice that had made way to his ears. They fell to the opening, meeting the face of someone he'd never seen.

It was another boy, around his age with a curl sticking out to the left of his auburn colored hair. His eyes were chocolate brown with a peppy twinkle. He wore a chocolate brown, double-breasted jacket that came over his hands. His pants were a bit long, and white, but it was clear that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He had a warm, reassuring smile that made Ludwig feel as if he'd known him forever.

"T-thank y-you…?" he sputtered nervously, blushing.

"You're welcome! Are you going to keep playing~?" the boy chirped happily.

"I-I can…"

The brunette boy nodded his head, urging him to continue. Ludwig would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit strange for him, after all, this was his first time having an audience of sorts. He let his fingers glide over the keys, letting not his mind work, but his heart.

When his song ended, the boy clapped enthusiastically, his grin widening if that was even possible.

"Your music is really nice! I love it!"

"I-I'm…glad…" Ludwig blushed, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

"Can I come again and listen tomorrow~?"

The blond was taken a bit aback by the question. No one had ever really complimented his skills before…and he wasn't sure even who this mysterious boy was, nor where he came from. But…for whatever reason, he nodded.

"I-if you…want to…"

"I will! _Arrivederci!_" he called.

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>It never occurred to me before to ask the boy his name. I guess maybe it was the fact that I was so overwhelmed to have someone that I could call, 'friend'.<br>_

* * *

><p>The brunette came back every night around the same time, always wearing that same jacket. It became a routine; Ludwig would wait for him, and when he showed up, he would greet him, and then he would play multiple songs until the boy stopped him to leave. It was a routine in which Ludwig would be the first to admit he loved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The boy was always so happy. It's like sadness, anger, and hate were words that existed not in his world. He was so happy that I realized soon, that I became happy too.<br>_

* * *

><p>One night, when the boy arrived, Ludwig prompted him about why he didn't ever wear shoes. His response was certainly a shocking one.<p>

"I don't wear shoes because it's so nice to feel the Earth underneath my feet. Feeling mother Earth is a gift, so why should we shy away from it? You should try it sometime! The grass, the dirt, the water, it all feels so good without feet covers!"

The way he spoke, the way he would move his hands, it was like he saw the world with his heart and not his eyes.

That was a gift.

* * *

><p><em>I learned a lot about him in the weeks that followed. What he did, who his family was, but never once did he even utter a name. Partially, it's my fault for not asking.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I love painting too! I like to try and capture the essence of what's around me! That way, I'll always have a memory of the beautiful thing I saw!"<p>

Ludwig nodded slowly, smiling lightly as he watched the boy's mouth form words. He was so, what was the word? Handsome? Charming?

"Enough about me! Play some more~!"

The blond jumped a bit and the sudden outburst, but nodded and played.

The melody surrounded both of them.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with that boy. Perhaps it was when he told me he loved me, or perhaps it was when I first met him. I'll never know.<br>_

* * *

><p>"I love you…" the boy mumbled at the window, leaning in.<p>

Ludwig looked at him, disbelief quickly rising inside of him.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"I don't know…but you're the nicest person I've ever met…and…well…I love you!" he smiled cheerfully.

The blond blushed uncontrollably, but his chest pounded. "I…I think I…"

"Hm~?"

"I…I think I love you too…"

The brunette's smile deepened, more warm and loving.

"Good…_Ti amo…_"

Ludwig could only assume that meant, 'I love you'.

"_I-Ich liebe dich…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>We never kissed, never held hands or went anywhere in public like normal couples. We were just…there, together. It was like nothing could go wrong. However, if I had been more observant, I would've noticed that something was wrong from the start.<br>_

* * *

><p>The boy came every night for the next two months. He never missed a day, and was always there around the exact same time. Though, in the more recent weeks, Ludwig began to notice that his smile would falter, and he'd bite his lip every so often, as if suppressing something. His face was growing a bit paler with each visit, but whenever he was asked about it, he'd put up another wider smile and answer the same way every time.<p>

"Ve~ I'm all right! I'm just a bit tired. But I'll be wide awake when you play the piano I promise!" he assured.

Ludwig was a fool to believe him.

* * *

><p><em>I only noticed something was wrong when his visits became infrequent, and soon, when they stopped altogether.<br>_

* * *

><p>The blond boy sat at the window, sighing softly as he realized that the brunette was yet again missing from his usual spot. That was a week now, a week since he'd stopped coming period. It saddened him, causing him to wonder if he'd done something to upset him.<p>

An abrupt noise startled Ludwig from his thoughts. Gilbert stood at the doorway, a grim expression on his face.

"_Mutti _and _Vati _want to see us. I don't know why. I don't think we're in trouble though," he informed blankly.

He nodded, and followed him out, sparing one last glance at the door.

It was the first time Ludwig had seen his parents in almost a year. They in silence on the couch of the living room, and they both looked up at the entering males.

"Ludwig, Gilbert. There you are," Mr. Beilschmidt said, breaking the silence.

"You wanted to see us?" Gilbert asked, disdain visible in his voice.

"Yes. We do. You see, a business partner of ours, his grandson died about three days ago. He invited us to the funeral, and we, of course, have chosen to attend. We would like you two to join us," Mrs. Beilschmidt explained softly.

It wasn't as if they could refuse. They both nodded simultaneously.

"Wonderful. The funeral is tomorrow, so we will be leaving early. It would be best you to rest for the evening."

Ludwig had no idea what was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing could've prepared me for the horrors I was met with when I attended the funeral of Feliciano Vargas.<br>_

* * *

><p>His eyes felt wet when he saw the picture of the boy he'd met two months ago. The sweet, smiling face, the warm, caramel skin, the rusted, soft hair, all captured beautifully in that one single picture. He was as old as he was when he'd met him, wearing that same chocolate jacket.<p>

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Feliciano Vargas…a young boy who filled our hearts with happiness and love in only fourteen short years…"

The priest continued on, Ludwig didn't even realize how tense he was or how much his body was shaking from the sheer amount of emotion washing over him.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

A man stood up, one that could easily be identified as Feliciano's grandfather.

"Feliciano…was the sunshine of our family. In any misfortune, he would look on the better side. He would've gone far in life. It was only a tragedy that the sickness had to strike him. I would've given anything to save him…" he began, voice on the verge of tears.

"While in the hospital, the doctors claimed that some nights, when they checked on him, he was not in his bed. Wherever he went, it must've made him very happy, because they said whenever he returned, he was always sleeping with a smile. The doctors even informed me that in his death, it looked like there was no struggle, and he accepted it whole heartedly, and with his smile."

Ludwig knew, deep inside that the boy must've been going out to see him.

"Feliciano…won't easily be forgotten. He was an angel, our little angel. I suppose God must've been calling him home. I'll love him forever."

With a long, drawing sigh, the man sat down. Another boy around Feliciano's age stood up, and spoke a few words of his own. Ludwig assumed that it was the brother he'd talked about so much.

"Feliciano was my…my sweet little brother. It's only now that I realize…how much I loved him. I…regret pushing him away all those years…and…forever…I…he'll always be my little _fratello_…so…" he scoffed lightly, apparently not good with words. He sat down.

A few more people said words that Ludwig didn't hear, too far into thought to care.

"Is there anyone else?"

The blond didn't know what came over him, but he stood. "I-I do…"

Gilbert looked up to him in wonder, but he didn't pay any mind.

"F-Feliciano…was…very…kind. He was sweet, and caring, and he was truly Earth worthy. He saw the world…with his heart, not his eyes. That…that is a gift most of us don't have…" Ludwig began, slowly and unsure. But the more he spoke, the more confident he grew.

"And…and I loved him with all my heart…"

A few gasps were heard, but no one made a scene. Ludwig sat back down, sighing out heavily. His heart was pounding, but he didn't regret what he said.

The ceremony was closed, and tears were shed. Before long, everyone filtered out, but Ludwig approached the coffin, mumbling words only he could hear.

"Thank you…Feliciano…"

* * *

><p><em>That one boy had changed my life forever. I never forgot him, nor the lessons he taught me; not only about myself, but also about the world I walk. Every time I played the piano, each note was for him.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Very well done Mr. Beilschmidt. You have impressive talent," the teacher remarked, nodding at Ludwig with praise.<p>

"Thank you sir. I've been practicing since I was eleven…and I am now twenty years of age…"

"Indeed amazing. Though, that particular piece you played, I've never heard anything like it. May I ask, what is it called?"

A small smile graced the blond's lips. "It's called, Melodious Memories…"

The teacher quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting name. Where is that from?"

"It's…personal…" he murmured quietly.

"I see…well, beautiful piece nonetheless!" the teacher nodded, smiling.

Ludwig nodded in gratitude once more, and picked up his papers. He looked over at the window.

"How did it sound…Feliciano?"

* * *

><p><em>It was because of him that I finally understood what my brother meant. It was because of him that I found a reason to be happy. It was because of him that life began to mean something to me. <em>

_ It was because of him that my heart became whole. _

_ And for that…I'll always be grateful…my soul mate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>OH. OH OH OH. This is the first tragedy I think I've written in forever. This came to my head late last night, and I decided to write it all down. I have to say, I'm really, really happy with it. :) It feels good to write Germany X Italy again. <strong>

**By the way, the Italics mean that Ludwig is looking back, and the normal is the actual story and what happened. :3  
><strong>

**Read and Review~? And thanks for reading!**

**-IchigoMelon**_  
><em>


End file.
